Forgotten
by Golbezandcrew
Summary: PG13 for safety. Ever have when all your friends forget about you? What if the one person who cared was the last you'd suspect.


**Sonic and others belong to SEGA**

I stand on top of one of the tall pillars at the main highway. The wind whipped my skirt around; cold needles of rain soaked my fur. I was shaking as I stood there and I knew what I wanted to do but now that I'm here... Can I? My legs were frozen to the spot... I can't do it. I just can't.

My heart was stinging as though an arrow shot its way into me. Tears streamed down my face, but it didn't matter because it would all end soon. Yes it would.

I walked closer to the edge. The waves below crashing against the large beams that held this lone highway up. Only the thousands of splashes of rain on the metal frames cheered me on, wanting me to end my useless quest.

My shoes reached the end of the metal, the waves calling me. I spread my arms out in hope of being forgiven for such a sinful act. "AMY!" I only just heard his voice over the rain. "AMY DON'T!"

Too late, you're too late. Nothing but air whipped around me as I fell. I felt something grab my arm tight. "AMY!" I opened my eyes. There he was holding my arm while slightly leaning over the edge, he grabbed my arm with his other hand. The only thing holding him on the other side of the railing was his feet.

His grip was slipping. "Amy! Please don't do this! Just grab on! Please!" His fur was soaked too, How long had he been out here? Tears were falling from his eyes. He might be the only one who cared.

With one mighty heave he pulled me over the railing, to safety. "Why?" I whispered.  
He held me close; he was freezing. How long had he been looking for me? And why would he be looking for me?  
"Please just don't" he shivered and stroked my quills. Does he really care?

"Please not you too, not you." What did he mean by that? Had someone else died?

"Why did you save me?" My head was against his chest. I pushed him away and stood up. "Why?" I was feeling furious now; I grabbed my head. "WHY DID YOU STOP ME!"

He walked to me and held me close again. "Amy...I..." He hesitated. "I love you."  
I held his shoulders and looked at him.

"But..."

"Please..." He begged me again. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder, he stroked my quills softly. "Where have you been... I've been looking for you for over a week now..."

I bit my lip... That's the reason I was going to jump. "I...I was captured by Eggman and.  
and no one came... They forgot me. I escaped... Yesterday...and when I came back no one noticed I was gone."

"I don't know how many of Eggman bases I broke into to try find you..."

I held him tight. He cared he really did! "Thank you." I whispered.

"Thank you, Shadow"

**Next Day**

I awoke the next day around the afternoon, the soft sunshine from the evening sun spread along my room, a beautiful reddish glow emanated around the room.

I could feel the soft breathing of my hero, his hands wrapped around me to keep me warm, to keep me safe. I looked at his face, his dark fur not changing even in this perfect sunlight.

I shifted around until I was out of bed; I sat on the edge and slipped on my slippers.  
Getting up, I slowly made my way to the door. I looked back at Shadow, sound asleep.

I could be happy with him, I really can. I exited the room careful not to make a noise.  
I happily skipped down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

I switched on the light and quickly began cooking. I loved cooking; I always wanted to cook something that Sonic would love but...

I laugh to myself.

He never would've loved me anyway...

Before I knew it I was done, I had successfully made burgers! Wait...burgers for dinner? Oh well.

'_Knock Knock'_

Someone is here? That's a bit odd... Nonetheless I walked over to the door and opened it. A familiar white bat stood at the door, wearing her usual... Can you really classify those as clothes?

"Hey Rouge, what's up?" I looked at her trying to read her face but she didn't have any certain look about her.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Shadow... He's been gone for a while." She shifted her weight; well I presume she weighs something.

"Maayybee..." Her eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed.

"Yes or no, would be fine. I just need to know if he's dead or not, y'know for GUN." My eyes widened. She only wanted to know if he was dead?

"Nope!" I replied easily. If she didn't care, she didn't have to know.

"Okay... I figured he probably got himself killed. Last I heard he was infiltrating most of Eggmans bases, that lunatic..." She whispered that last bit under her breath but I still heard it. "Well see ya." Rouge waved and flew off.

I closed the door and went back to the kitchen, great way to ruin a good day.  
I grabbed a plate and arranged the burgers on it. I then made my way back upstairs to my room.

I opened the door and peered in, good still asleep. I was relieved he didn't hear that conversation. I placed the dish on top the dresser beside the bed.

I gently shook his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes, glowing in what sunlight was left. "Hey Shadow. Your not going to sleep all day are you?" He stretched and pushed himself up.

I grabbed the plate and put it on the bed. "Hungry?" His eyes closed and he plopped back onto the bed. "Hey are you alright?" I then remembered he had been searching for me...for over a week, he must be exhausted.

I put the plate of food back onto the dresser. I can't help but smile when I look at him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, a soft breeze blew through my window;  
it was a perfect spring breeze. A few things fell from my dresser not including the plate.

I pick up the items and look at them, a few photos of Sonic and me... 'What a jerk'  
I remember back when Chaos attacked... I swore I would get his respect and I will and as I said... when he realises... it will be too late.

The other photos consisted of my friends of course. Cream, myself, Big and his frog,  
Chocola and cheese and Vanilla... I remember when we all got home; we all had a party in celebration... It had been a long time since we had all been together.

Another photo of... Station Square? When did I get this one? I took a closer look and could see a blue blur in one of the many streets... Jeez! Was I that obsessed?

Another one, this one had Tails and his Tornado... He looked like he was busy when I took that one. One of Knuckles with the Master Emerald, he looked mad.

I sighed, no wonder no one liked me I was always annoying them and I never even realised.

I dropped most of them in the bin... No sense in keeping them. I just noticed but I don't have pictures of everyone... I didn't have one of Rouge or that robot she was with.  
I don't have a picture of that birdie I helped... and I didn't have one of Shadow.

Then again I could never even accidentally come across him, I haven't seen him in a long time... since Metal tried to destroy everything and I still didn't get the chance to talk to him.

How long had he liked me? I barely got to see him... Maybe that was why... Maybe he was afraid?

The sun slowly set casting dark images along the walls. My chain of thought was broken as the darkness crossed the land, the streetlights activating, illuminating the roads for any late drivers.

I close the window; a strong breeze blew the trees, their leaves falling swiftly to the ground. The night air was filled with the sounds of how some put it 'Nightlife'. Crickets chirping from the bushes, birds settling into their nests for the night, others just arising for their time to hunt.

The soft glow of the moon shone on the treetops and across the building rooftops.  
What a beautiful sight... I lay down next to Shadow, snuggling under the covers.

"Hey Shadow..." I giggled a little, he was totally out with it. If Eggman were to attack he'd probably be like. 'Five more minutes...'

I giggled a little more and kissed him lightly on the lips, he smiled. I smiled too,  
I was seeing a whole new side to this hedgehog... or maybe he used to be like this,  
before all the bad stuff started happening.

Just like that professor said I guess.

Perfect, Pure.

Shadow was exactly that. He was just hard to understand sometimes. Even when he tried to destroy the Earth, he was just confused...

If there weren't bad things then there wouldn't be good things too.

We will be happy... Even if there are bad times, we'll outnumber them by the good times.

Right Shadow?


End file.
